<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even wonders and clocks: reprise by mercuriallyCooperative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171221">even wonders and clocks: reprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative'>mercuriallyCooperative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, freeform poetry because i can't not write about the state of affairs, no beta we die like magireco NA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>even wonders and clocks: reprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything stops and everything ends,<br/>Even servers and games, even rumors and gems.<br/>But what's to say that nothing is left,<br/>That this ending will leave us alone and bereft?<br/>We've made such good friends at the end of the day-<br/>Even now, can't we keep them, with no game left to play?<br/>We've fought witches together, saved magical girls,<br/>We've all loved this story, all loved this world.<br/>There are grand tales remaining- not just on JP-<br/>To tell and to draw and post on AO3-<br/>So many joys, and the people we've met<br/>That we'll never let go and never forget.</p>
<p>We've got translations to do, records to make,<br/>Servers to join, and despair to forsake.<br/>So stay in this fandom- chat, joke, reference memes-<br/>Please hold onto your hope, hold onto your dreams<br/>Of a game that we played, and the fun that it gave-<br/>Of Kamihama, the city, where magical girls can be saved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>